


Junior and Marric get married

by Willowflower_Waterlily



Series: Ghosts and Guilt (Leandra Bethany Hawke, series 1) [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4425062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowflower_Waterlily/pseuds/Willowflower_Waterlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day before and the reception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Junior and Marric get married

Junior stares out at the road from the battlements. He knows his sister won’t be coming, but he hopes for her to appear anyway. There are things he needs to say, to undo and he isn’t sure how he can go about it. “Still waiting for Lea?” Marric’s voice makes him jump. Hanging his head, Junior nods. “Give her time, she’ll come around.”

“Will she?” Junior doubts it, but prays Marric is right. It’s been a little over a year since Cullen had gone to visit her, coming back discouraged and heartbroken for her. She doesn’t answer his letters, and he’s hoping that the ravens returning mean she’s alive and well. It doesn’t cease the fear from invading his heart and mind, whenever his thoughts turn to his older sister. “I want to go see her, but I am afraid of how she will react to us being there after so long.”

Junior leans back into Marric’s embrace when he wraps his arms around him. “Mal, let’s give her a little more time. If we don’t hear from her in a year, we’ll go to her.”

“I guess you’re right. I just wish she would be here tomorrow, for our wedding.” Junior closes his eyes, fighting back tears. He should be happy, preparing for the happiest day of his life. The day he gets to marry the man who captured his heart. “We’ll tell her all about the wedding when we see her next.”

 

Mage lights dance around the tables set out in the courtyard, under a star filled sky. Junior looks around at all the people who are celebrating his and Marric’s love with them. “Are you happy, my husband?” Marric brings Junior’s hand up to his lips, kissing his wedding ring.

“I am, my husband.” Cupping Marric’s cheek, Junior leans in and kisses him, eliciting cheers from those near them. “Shall we dance?”

“I’d like that, love.” Marric guides Junior to the dance floor, little lights floating around the dancers as they circle around to the music.

Staring into each other’s eyes, they dance, the steps having long since been memorized. Their mothers had made sure to teach them and their siblings how to dance when they were growing up. It was when Junior and Marric were practicing dancing that they realized how they felt for one another.

Dancing for hours, Junior and Marric kiss as the song comes to an end. Walking off the dance floor they talk with people as they make their way back to their table. A giant cake covered in strawberries and cream is set on the table. Tears fill his eyes, seeing the cake, making him think of his parents. They had the same cake for their wedding. Memories of growing up flash in his mind, of his family being together and whole.

“I wish they were here too, my love.” Marric gently kisses Junior’s tears away, as his own eyes swim with tears. “They would be so happy for us if they were here.”

“I know.” Junior lays his head on Marric’s shoulder, collecting himself in his husband’s arms. “Shall we cut the cake?” Pulling himself out of Marric’s embrace, Junior quickly plants a kiss on his lips before turning to face the wedding guests.

“I want to thank you all for helping us celebrate our love. It means so much to the both of us. We pray that those we have lost are with us in spirit, and know how much we truly miss them.”

Marric intertwines his finger with Junior’s. “We also want to thank you for supporting us after we came to Skyhold, with Mal’s sister Solana, or Lana as many of you know her. It was a very difficult time for us and to have your help through the initial pain meant and means the world to us all.”

Junior and Marric hold the cake knife together, and cut their slice. Being handed the plate, they feed each other their first bites of cake. Picking up a strawberry, Junior feeds it to Marric. They smile at each other, their hearts filled with love as they look forward to spending the rest of their lives together.


End file.
